


Secret

by LadyFrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/pseuds/LadyFrehley
Summary: Paul has a secret: he's falling in love with the lead guitarist of his band. Afraid of rejection, what others may think, and just plain making a fool of himself, he relies on Ace to make the first move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kiss fic!! Can't believe it's taken me 12 years of being in the Kiss army to finally release one of my works, but anyway, here it is and I hope ya enjoy~

__

_Rags, I really love ya_  
_I can’t forget about ya_  
_You’ll be a hard luck woman_  
_Baby, ‘till you find your man_

The song’s outro was coming up fast, and Paul had been dreading it for the entirety of the 3 minute song that seemed to last forever. His heart rate quickened as he listened to Peter sing in his charmingly raspy voice, and the grip on his double-necked guitar became tighter.

_Oh yeah, bye bye, so long, don’t cry_

Paul’s mind was racing. All he could think about was the lead guitarist, and while he could usually shake off his impure thoughts about him, it was damn near impossible that day. Hugging Ace, kissing Ace,… _making love_  to Ace, was pretty much all Paul thought about lately. Sure, he went through the motions of pretending to be interested in groupies and taking them back to the hotel week after week, mostly to keep up appearances in front of the guys, but who he  _really_ wanted was his white and silver painted bandmate who was most likely oblivious or too blind drunk to care.

_I’m just packin’ my bags, whoa, leavin’ you_

Tearing him from his thoughts, Paul felt a hand snake around his waist and begin strumming along to the end of the song. He gasped lowly as he felt the lead guitarist press up against him, Ace’s hot breath on his ear. Half of the rhythm guitarist wanted to shove Ace off, even though they were being filmed, and the other half of him wanted to lean back into him and enjoy it.                     

Paul wondered what had come over Ace since rehearsal. He didn’t press up against him  _then_ …He just stood at a comfortable distance.  _Maybe he needed a better reach?_ Paul could almost swear he felt Ace’s dick against his ass. This is  _exactly_  what he was worried about. It was bad enough that he and the man he was developing feelings for had to share a guitar without making it look gay, but now having that man practically pressing his growing erection into his backside? That definitely didn’t help the situation. It didn’t help that what was supposed to be an innocent music video had quickly turned into one of Paul’s wet dreams, purposely or not. It didn’t help that the bassist and drummer were seeing all of this, and they would never let him hear the end of it…

* * *

 

Paul gathered up his makeup and applicators and placed them back in the silver box on his dressing room table. His eyes drifted up to the mirror. Why was he lying to himself? Why couldn’t he just admit to himself that he was in fact falling in love with the lead guitarist? Ever since he first met that skinny man from the faraway planet of Jendell, with his mismatched shoes, adorable high pitched laugh and strange catchphrases, Paul knew he was the one. He wished he could be more like the celestial, who had never really admitted it but was definitely more comfortable with and open about his sexuality, but Paul was just too shy and insecure for that to ever happen.                                                        

He leaned on the table and sighed, hanging his head. He wondered if Ace felt the same way, if even remotely. Ace was constantly pulling his dick out in front of the rhythm guitarist and bragging about how big he was. Surely that wasn’t just  _bragging_. There was usually a wink included which would make Paul blush as red as a tomato and then walk away embarrassed. Even on stage Ace would occasionally send a wink Paul’s way, and when they’d share a microphone there was a look of lust in his eyes. And that move during the music video just made Paul question it even more.                                                                                    

“I didn’t know you’d switched to red face paint.” Paul heard that familiar squeaky laugh. He had no idea he was blushing.  _Great_. Just  _thinking_  about Ace made him blush now.                       

“Hey, Ace.” Paul muttered in his deep voice, looking back down and quickly collecting the rest of his things. He wasn’t in the mood for confrontation. He had to escape the room before Ace embarrassed him even more. He didn’t even bother to remove his makeup.                                    

Paul turned around to leave but came face to face with the lead guitarist. “Hi, curly.” Ace smirked, his hands on his skinny hips, “Where ya off to in such a hurry?”                                                           

“I uh…” Paul looked into Ace’s dark twinkling eyes. They were almost hypnotic. “I have some…errands to run…”

Ace chuckled; he knew that wasn’t the truth. “You got another lady friend waiting for ya at the hotel?” Ace had no idea the reason Paul was in such a hurry was to get away from him, to go back to the hotel and lie alone on his bed and hate himself for pretending to be something he wasn’t.

“Yeeaahh.” Paul nodded. That seemed like a believable story.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He headed for the door, hoping that was the end of it.                        

“It’s okay, Paulie, your secret’s safe with me.”

Paul stopped just before reaching for the doorknob and turned his head, “…Secret?”  _Oh shit._                                                                                                     

Ace leaned to one side, his arms folded and a sly grin on his face. Paul looked him over. Even in his bizarre spaceman costume and pointy silver face paint the man was total perfection. He’d always been jealous of the lead guitarist’s slender physique. Ace looked good no matter what he wore. He could wear a bin bag and he’d still be desirable. Paul was just glad Gene had ordered Ace to start wearing a cup due to the practically see-through material Ace’s bodysuit was made of. There had been so many incidents during photoshoots resulting in almost pornographic pictures of Ace thanks to his thin costume, disgusting Gene and flustering Paul. His eyes returned to Ace’s face. All Paul wanted at that moment was to put his hands all over him like he did in his dreams every night, to plant kisses on every inch of his body and run his fingers through his soft brown hair.                                                                                                              

“Don’t play dumb, Paulie. I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Paul narrowed his eyebrows, pretending he didn’t know what his bandmate was talking about.

He laughed in frustration, “Where do you get off calling  _me_  out after that stunt you pulled during Hard Luck Woman? You’ve got some balls, Frehley.”                

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it…” Ace chuckled.

“You-…I-…” Paul was getting pissed, not just at Ace, but at himself. He didn’t know how to answer to that. Because he  _did_  like it. He  _really_  liked it. But he couldn’t let Ace know that. He couldn’t even admit it to himself.                            

“That wasn’t the time or place to start fucking humping me like some dog.” Paul didn’t mean to sound so angry, but Ace kept laughing which was really pissing him off. He didn’t take  _anything_  seriously. Even during interviews Ace couldn’t control himself, angering Gene beyond words. As second in command, Paul would have to play mother hen and give Ace the evil eye to shut him up, but he secretly thought Ace’s antics and general tomfoolery were kind of cute. He just couldn’t show it around Gene.  Even Peter who was the next goofiest had to chime in sometimes and stop Ace like a babysitter trying to calm an unruly child. 

“So you’re saying there  _is_  a time and a place?”                                                      

“…That’s not what I meant…” Paul looked away nervously.                                  

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”                                                                              

Paul blushed, only making him madder. “Shut up.” He didn’t know why he was still stood there taking Ace’s shit; he was free to leave whenever he wanted. He hoped Gene or Peter would suddenly barge in and end the awkwardness, but they didn’t.                                                

“ _So_  cute.” Ace was definitely trying to ruffle his feathers, and he was succeeding.  

“I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Paul had never threatened Ace before, and part of him was shocked that those words had actually left his mouth. He wasn’t a violent person, and he’d never  _dream_  of hurting Ace. Not just because of his feelings for him, but because Ace was from The Bronx. Paul was twice his size, but he didn’t want to mess with someone who came from that part of New York City.                                                                                                                   

Ace stopped laughing, but his annoyingly confident smile remained. He beckoned Paul over with his finger. “C’mere, cutie.”                                              

Paul was fuming. Ace didn’t know  _how_  to shut up. He dropped his makeup case and stormed over to the lead guitarist ready to unleash whatever physical violence he thought he was capable of.                       

Ace didn’t even flinch when Paul raised his fist to punch him in the face. Paul stopped himself. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. It didn’t matter how angry he was; he just plain  _couldn’t_  do it. Ace held Paul’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and smiled warmly. Practically frozen in position with his fist still raised, Paul watched as Ace slowly leaned in and pressed his black lips against his red ones.                                                                                          

While Ace had closed his eyes, Paul’s were wide open, staring back at the lead guitarist in utter shock and disbelief. He didn’t pull away or retaliate in any way, he just stood there as Ace’s hands moved to rest on his upper neck and continued kissing him.                                                     

As insane and unbelievable as that day’s events had been, from Ace pressing up against him to actually  _kissing_  him, Paul finally let go of his insecurities and closed his eyes, passionately kissing the spaceman back. His hands lowered and grabbed tightly onto Ace’s ass, causing him to let out a laugh against Paul’s mouth. In a matter of seconds, Paul turned into an animal and used his weight to push Ace against the nearest wall, his hands now grabbing at Ace’s costume in a desperate attempt to remove it. This was all happening so quickly.              

“ _Paulie_ …” Ace gasped as Paul kissed down his neck, leaving big red lip marks, “The door…Peter or Gene could walk in on us…”                                                  

Paul pulled away from Ace’s neck, brushing a strand of hair out of the celestial’s face, “Let ‘em see, baby. I don’t care.” He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Ace’s finger.                                

“ _You_ don’t care about what Gene thinks?” Ace chuckled, cocking his eyebrow, “’Scuse me for sayin’ so, Paulie, but usually you’re his little bitch.”                        

“What Gene doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Paul whispered against Ace’s lips. Ace looked down and ran his fingers through Paul’s chest hair.                            

He laughed quietly, “Well, I gotta admit Gene-o must be one sandwich short of a picnic basket to not realize the womanizing Starchild is really a flaming bisexual…”                                                

Paul pulled away slightly, looking into Ace’s eyes, “What do you mean?”  _Was it that obvious?_  It’s not like there were any signs…Not that he was aware of. Sure, he acted a little effeminate at times…Well,  _a lot_  of the time…but he’d hoped that the fans and his bandmates only saw that as part of his onstage persona.  _Obviously not…_                                                 

“Like I said before, Paulie,” Ace twirled a strand of the rhythm guitarist’s curly hair around his finger, “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“Only got eyes for  _you_ , baby.” Paul leaned in again, parting Ace’s lips with his tongue. He resumed pulling at Ace’s costume, breathing heavily through his nose as Ace tugged Paul’s bodysuit down over his shoulders. His costume was considerably easier to remove than Ace’s. Ace’s just  _wouldn’t_  come off.              

“Get this fuckin’ thing off will ya.” Paul pulled away, annoyed.                                

“Oooh, impatient today, aren’t we, curly?”                                                               

“You have no idea, baby. Teasing me like that…”                                                   

Ace giggled and began to unzip the upper part of his costume before the dressing room door swung open. Paul’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned around to see Peter walking over to his dressing table, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers and whistling Hard Luck Woman. He was somewhat relieved it was Peter and not Gene, especially since Gene was so observant and would have  _definitely_  seen that something was going on between the two guitarists.                                    

“You guys headin’ home?” Peter asked, gathering his belongings from the table. Paul eyed the clock on the wall. It was nearing 10 PM.                                          

“Yeah, we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Ace giggled, annoying Paul.  _What happened to laying low?_

“Me too. There’s probably a fuck ton of broads waiting for us at the hotel.” Peter swung his bag around his shoulder and headed for the door, “See you girls later.”                                          

Paul turned back to Ace, sighing in relief. Peter didn’t look at them _once_. He surely would have seen their smeared black and red lipstick on each other.        

“That was a close one, curly.” Ace laughed.                                                          

“Get dressed and meet me back at the hotel.” Paul ordered. Ace was right; that  _was_  a close one. Gene could be next, and Paul didn’t want to risk it.                    

 Ace rolled his eyes, growing impatient himself, “Whatever you sayyy…”


	2. Chapter 2

Paul sat on his bed for over an hour waiting for Ace to show up.  _Did he stand him up? Was he just messing with him?_   _Had something bad happened?_  He looked at the clock on the bedside table and folded his arms. It was almost midnight.                                                                                     

In a fit of anger, Paul slammed one of his fists down on the bed, got up and headed for the bathroom. He didn’t need this shit. He was going to bed. Fuck Ace.                                                  

Paul turned the shower on, ready to finally wash off all his makeup and the shame of being stood up. An angry expression remained on his face as he began to take his bodysuit off. The more he thought about it, the more upset he got, and tears even began filling up in his eyes. The guys had never seen him cry before; he always did it in private. And it was usually over something stupid.  _This_  was stupid. Actually believing Ace was interested in him was stupid. 

“Paulieee…” Paul suddenly heard a voice call through the door to his room followed by knocking. It was so high pitched it might have been a groupie, but a loud “ACK!” told him otherwise. He had a good mind to tell Ace to fuck off. Making him wait over an hour after  _he_  started coming on to him? He had some nerve.                                                                                          

Paul sighed and turned the shower off. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Yup, it was Ace, and he was chugging a bottle of beer. Paul rolled his eyes and opened the door, “So you finally decided to show up, huh?” Ace stood there still in full makeup and costume, Paul’s lipstick smeared on his mouth. He finished the last of his beer and hiccupped. Inebriated Ace was twice as annoying as sober Ace, and Paul wasn’t in the mood for his drunken antics. He was just going to give Ace a chance to explain himself and then close the door on him.                                                                                                     

“Don’t be mad, curly, I was swarmed by the groupies and couldn’t escape…” Ace leaned a hand against his forehead like a damsel in distress, “I was waiting for a knight in shining armour to come save me…”                                             

Paul gave him a disapproving look.  _What a liar._  He was  _definitely_ boozing it and forgot all about Paul.                                                                                              

He didn’t feel like fighting. “Good night, Ace.” He went to close the door but it was stopped by Ace’s foot.                                                                                  

The lead guitarist threw himself onto Paul, the stench of alcohol radiating off of him, “Take me, Paulie.”                                                                                          

Using all of his strength to hold up his bandmate with one hand, Paul managed to close the door with the other. “Look at yourself.” Horny Paul had quickly turned into mother hen Paul, and since Gene wasn’t there to tell Ace off, it was officially Paul’s job. He dragged Ace over to the bed and let him go. “You look fucking awful.” He didn’t though. He looked angelic lying on the bed, looking up at Paul through half-lidded eyes and a sexy smile on his face. Paul just wanted to make him feel bad so he wouldn’t do this again. “You’re embarrassing.” He added, “You’re lucky Gene isn’t here. He’d  _really_  let you have it.”                          

Ace hiccuped, “But I don’t want it from Gene. I want it from  _you_.”                          

Paul blushed but managed to keep up his annoyed act, “Do you know how long I waited for you?” He crossed his arms.                                                                   

“But I’m here now, aren’t I, Paulie?” Ace smiled, reaching his arms out, “Come to Acey.” Paul looked away. He wished Ace wouldn’t drink so much, but that’s just who he was. He was so in love with him that part of him wouldn’t change a thing about Ace. His personality was one of Paul’s favourite things about him. Everyone has their faults after all. Paul was overemotional and jealous, but Ace never told him off for it. Maybe he was being too harsh on him.                            

He looked back down at Ace. “Strip.”                                                                      

“Hah?”                                                                                                                    

“ _Strip_.” Paul ordered. He watched as Ace fumbled to remove the top part of his costume and threw it across the room. “Be careful! Do you know how much that’ll cost to replace?”                  

“Probably not as much as these.” Ace unzipped his silver boots and tossed them in the same direction.                                                                                            

“STOP IT!” Paul couldn’t help but laugh. Ace was just too cute as he lay on the bed cackling away.                                                                                                 

“A little help, please, Paulie?” Ace motioned to the bottom half of his bodysuit. Paul grabbed the legs and pulled them down over Ace’s feet, throwing them to the side. All that was left was Ace’s briefs. It was so weird seeing him wearing underwear; he almost  _always_  went commando. This was without a doubt Gene’s doing.                                                                                 

Paul went to remove them but was stopped by a finger wagging in his face, “Ah ah ah.” Paul was still fully clothed, and Ace wasn’t having that. “Gimme a show, Paulie.”                                                 

“Ugh…” Paul rolled his eyes and started to remove his bodysuit as Ace hummed the intro to Strutter. Paul giggled as he kicked his boots off, his shyness starting to take over when Ace sat up on his elbows to watch him. He didn’t know  _why_  he was so shy though. This was a private performance for  _Ace;_  no one else could see him.                                                        

He shook his hips to Ace’s humming, running his hands up and down his own body.                                        

“Everybody says he’s lookin’ good!” Ace sung. “And Paulie knows it’s understood!”                        

“ _STRUTTER_ !” The two men yelled in unison.                                                        

Paul was all revved up now, stripped down to only his heart patterned underwear. After a few more seconds of sexy dancing, Paul climbed onto the bed and straddled Ace’s waist. “He wears his satin like a ladayyy…” Paul sang, “He gets his way just like a chiiiiiiild.” He poked Ace’s chest, making the lead guitarist giggle loudly, “Ya take him home and he says MAYBE, BABY! He takes you dowwwn, and drives you wiiiiiiild.” Paul’s hands were in his curly hair as he sang to Ace, shaking his hips and giving the celestial his own private lap dance. 

“You drive  _me_  wild, girlie.” Ace’s hands rested on Paul’s hips. “Did ya remember to lock the door this time?”                                                                                    

“Fuck.” Paul pried himself off of Ace and strutted over to the door, locking it and then dragging one of the bedside tables in front of it for good measure. Ace laughed hysterically and clapped at the sight. “That good enough for you, smartass?” Paul laughed along.                                             

Ace made the ok symbol with his hand and winked, “Perfect.” Paul made sure to retain an aura of confidence as he walked back over to the bed, a look of seduction in Ace’s eyes as he watched him. The truth was, though, he was nervous beyond belief. The rhythm guitarist had never had sex with another man before, and he was almost positive Ace hadn’t either, but he knew the lead guitarist was experienced in anal. He’d figured that out after walking in on him with groupies numerous times.  _How hard could it be?_                                           

Paul shrugged his stupid insecurities off as he climbed back on top of Ace and licked his lips. “You look so beautiful underneath me, baby.”                                  

Ace chuckled, “You look like a chick with hairy tits.” He certainly knew how to ruin the mood. Paul smacked him playfully.  _He_  was one to talk. Ace could  _easily_ be mistaken for a woman. That long flowing hair and those sparkly eyes? He had the figure of a teenage girl, for god’s sake.                                                    

“Just shut up and take me.” Paul was getting impatient, Ace giggling like a schoolgirl beneath him.                                                                                          

“You got any lube, girlie?”                                                                                     

“I should have some…” Paul reached over into one of the drawers next to his bed. Sure enough, a little tube of lubricant was there, just in case any lady friends needed it. Paul removed his underwear followed by Ace’s as Ace squirted some of the jelly into his hand.                                      

Paul let out a small moan as his now exposed dick brushed against Ace’s. He started to worry again; he’d forgotten how big Ace was. “We might need a lot of that…” He referred to the lube.                                                                                

“Nah. It’s no fun without a little pain.” Ace smiled and winked, covering his dick in the sticky substance. “C’mere.” Paul leaned down and kissed him hard as Ace placed himself at Paul’s entrance.                                                                          

“I swear if anyone interrupts us…” Paul whispered against Ace’s lips, trembling slightly.                    

“Let’s hope that barricade keeps the dreaded demon out.” Ace giggled, finally pushing himself inside of his bandmate. Paul closed his eyes and moaned softly, taking in the unfamiliar sensation. It was so weird being on top like a girl. It was certainly an interesting perspective.          

“Oh, Paulie…” Ace breathed against his neck once he was all the way in. “You took me like a natural.” Paul had to admit for his first time he was doing pretty good so far. He sat up and placed his hands on Ace’s chest.  _What was he supposed to do now?_  He’d never been in this position before.                              

Ace noticed Paul had frozen up and giggled, “Just pretend you’re a groupie. Do what they do.” Paul tried to imagine what a girl would be doing if it were him underneath, and slowly lifted himself up and back down again. “That’s it, Paulie…” Ace squeezed his hips and helped him with his movements, “Just maybe go a little faster, hah?” Paul was going painfully slow, mostly because he was inexperienced and didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man he loved.                                                                                                                      

Ace was right; it did hurt a little, but Paul liked it. He’d always liked it a little rough in the bedroom, and it felt even better with Ace as his partner. His nervousness began to wear off as he quickened his pace, Ace smiling up at him, encouragingly, “You’re doin’ great, Paulie.” A shaky moan escaped Paul’s mouth. He was usually pretty loud in bed, but Gene was in the room next door, and who knew how thin the walls were. Then again, Gene was most likely in some random chick’s room. Paul was supposed to be rooming with Peter that night, but he was probably off doing blow with Lydia.                                            

Ace used all of his force to thrust upward and hit Paul’s prostate, causing the rhythm guitarist to cry out.  _Well, there goes being quiet…_                     

“Sing for me, Paulie.” Ace dug his fingers into Paul’s hips, now balls deep in him. 

“ _Ace_ …” Riding the celestial began to feel like second nature to Paul, and all of his inhibitions had completely vanished. He circled and rolled his hips, looking down at Ace with his tongue hanging out between his teeth.                               

“Good girlie…My little sex kitten…”  

Paul loved hearing Ace talk dirty, but  _sex kitten?_ Who was he,  _Peter?_  He just shrugged it off; Ace was always saying stupid shit.

“Faster, Paulie.” Ace whispered. Paul obliged, using all of his stamina to bounce up and down faster. He was running out of breath, but he didn’t care. He was in heaven. Sex with anyone else would  _never_  match up to this. He wasn’t sure he  _wanted_  sex with anyone else after this.                                                                 

“ _Fuck_ …” Ace felt himself start to climax, “Keep it up, baby…”                                

“Yes, daddy…” Paul moaned, embarrassed beyond belief he’d actually called Ace that.   

Ace chuckled, “Kinky.”

Paul brought himself down harder onto the lead guitarist, leaning down to steal a kiss from his black lips. He shoved his tongue down Ace’s throat, his hands cupping his face as Ace grabbed Paul’s ass. “Oh, baby…” Paul soon pulled away for air, his own climax quickly building up. He looked down at Ace whose facial expression was identical to the one he pulled onstage during solos, eyes closed and mouth in a perfect ‘O’ shape. He’d always wondered if that expression was the same as his orgasm face, and now he knew first hand. 

“Look at me.” Paul demanded. He wanted Ace to watch him send him over the edge like he did in his dreams every night. Paul still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.                                                                                                

Ace’s eyes fluttered open as Paul interlaced his fingers in his.  _God, Paul loved him_. He almost said it out loud, but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. It probably wasn’t the best time anyway…                                                                

“Almost there, Paulie…” Ace watched as Paul grinded on him faster, suddenly letting go of one of his hands to start jacking himself off. He must have been close, too. If anyone decided to interrupt them now he was going to have a fit.     

“ _DADDY!_ ” Paul yelled, not caring who heard anymore. He actually  _hoped_  Gene could hear him next door. He’d never in a million years approve of a relationship between the Starchild and Spaceman, and this would without a doubt piss him off. That’d show the bassist Paul didn’t give a flying fuck about what he thought.  

Without warning, Ace came inside Paul with a loud moan, “ _OH GOD!”_  His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened wide as Paul continued to ride him through his orgasm, his own building up quickly. Just hearing Ace moan was enough to send Paul over the edge; he’d never heard anything so hot in his life.  

“ _FUCK! ACE!_ ” Paul came soon afterward, cum shooting up his stomach. The two men were practically gasping for air as Paul sat back down onto Ace.            

“You look…so pretty, Paulie…” Ace’s chest rose and fell quickly, a small smile on his face. Paul could feel beads of sweat on his forehead; that was the best workout of his life.  _Maybe he should add it to his routine…_

“ _Fuck me_ …” He whispered, still trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. Dreams  _do_  come true.                                                      

“Oof, gimme at least ten minutes, eager beaver.” Ace giggled.                              

“That wasn’t…very responsible of you…to not wear protection. I could be…pregnant now, you jerk.” Paul joked.                                                                

“Well, let’s just hope the baby takes after you.” The guitarists broke into a laughing fit as Paul slowly lifted himself off of Ace’s dick and flopped beside him.

“So, how was your first rocket ride, girlie?” Ace turned his head to look at Paul.   

Paul laughed. There was no way to describe it. It was even better than how he’d imagined. He turned his head and planted a soft kiss on Ace’s lips, “It was out of this world.”                

Ace smiled, “Shucks…”

“I wanna be underneath next time.” Paul liked being on top, but he was self-conscious about his weight and worried about crushing Ace the entire time. This was  _definitely_  a good way to help him lose a couple of pounds.

“Ooohh, so there’s a next time, is there?” Ace giggled.                                          

“Definitely, baby.”                                                               

The two men lay there in silence for a few minutes before Paul rolled onto his side to face Ace. They were in separate hotel rooms and Paul didn’t want him to leave. “Wanna sleep over, baby?” His circled his finger on Ace’s chest. Surely Ace didn’t want to go back to the pigsty of a room he shared with Gene.              

“Jesus Christ,  _yes_. Don’t make me go back in that hellhole.” Ace begged.

“I won’t.” Paul smiled, kissing him again. 

The two guitarists showered together, kissing and embracing under the water as their face paint washed off, steam filling up the bathroom. They got back in Paul’s bed, Paul pulling the covers up over the both of them before spooning and drifting off to sleep. 

Paul woke up a few hours later, Ace still cradled in his arms. He smiled and kissed his forehead, wondering how long he could go without admitting his feelings. He wondered if they’d ever become a couple, and how they’d announce it to the guys. It was a scary thought, but Ace was all he wanted, and he didn’t care what anyone said.

For now, though, they’d have to remain a secret.


End file.
